The Lock
by meredithfan
Summary: Damon decides to call Bonnie in the middle of the night. After she hanged up, he decides to visit her. WILL BECOME M.
1. The Smirk

**N/A**: I was bored, so I decided to write this.

Music I listened to during writing:

Round & Round (Dave Audé Club Remix) - Selena Gomez & The Scene

Einstein - Kelly Clarkson

Hangover - Taio Cruz Feat. Flo Rida

* * *

Bonnie woke up because she heard a well-known sound - Her ringtone. She looked at her alarm and she noticed it was 1 A.M. in the morning. Who is calling her right now? She grabbed her phone and answered it. She was too tired to read the name of the caller.

''Hello?'' She groaned.

''I love your voice sound like that.'' The voice answered. It didn't take long for her to guess who this person.

''Damon.'' She said annoyed, but still sleepy.

''Did I wake you up?'' He said. She could feel him smirk on the other side of the phone.

''Noo.'' She said sarcastic. ''Why the hell did you call?''

''I didn't know birdy could use such bad words.'' He answered.

''You didn't answer me, Salvatore. If you don't have anything to say, I'll hang up.''

''Hey, don't hang up.'' He said quickly.

''Tell me. Why did you call me at 1 A.M.?'' She said. She stood up of her bad, and walked to her mirror.

''I was bored.'' He said honestly.

''So you decided to wake me up? Just because you were bored?''

''Don't be mad. It wasn't like I was interrupting something important.'' Bonnie was so pissed off.

''I'm hanging up now.'' She said. She heard Damon say something, but she just hangs up.

It didn't take 10 seconds or the phone starts ringing again.

Bonnie looked at her phone. After the ringing stopped, she knew he was going to try it again. She quickly turns her phone off.

* * *

Damon Salvatore was laying on his bed, on the phone with the lovely and sleepy Bonnie Bennett.

''Don't be mad. It wasn't like I was interrupting something important.'' Bonnie was so pissed off, and he could feel it. He smirked.

''I'm hanging up now.'' She said.

''Bonnie, I'm sorry I called you, but there is something imp..'' He wanted to finish his sentence, but then he heard she actually had hang up.

So, he tried again. He also knew the chance of her, picking op the phone, was very little. But he also knew it annoyed her. After trying another time, he figured she had turned her phone off.

Damon didn't call her to annoy her. Well, maybe a little bit. He loved an annoyed Bennett. It kinda turned him on. He knew she wasn't asleep yet - he had seen Bonnie trying to fall asleep after someone interrupted her. It took her at least half an hour. Enough time to step by.

Damon Salvatore stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing his clothes, because he didn't wanna sleep. And usually, he could sleep in this clothes. Vampires don't bother that much about clothing, only if they were fashionistas.

''Ready to go.'' He smirked and walked downstairs. He didn't wanna take the car, it would make too much noise. He decided to run to Bonnie's house.

He was there in the same minute. He climbed up a tree and looked at her first. She was sitting in her bed. He smirked when he looked at her clothing. It wasn't really like Bonnie. She had shorts on and a comfortable t-shirt. He remembered the time he saw her at cheerleading practice. She looked hot.

Damon was already invited into her house. It happened a long time ago, when Bonnie was younger. She was around three years old. When he came back to Mystic Falls to look around, he knew Bennett witches were in the town. One of them, was Bonnie's mom. She hadn't left them yet. Damon pretended to be a locksmith, to help them find a new lock. Abby had lost her key, so everything had to be renewed. They had invited him in, and he played along with the story. It all worked out. And now, he could enter Bonnie's house whenever he wanted. Not that Bonnie knew. But she was going to find out soon.

He came close to her window and opened it. He jumped inside.

''Damon? How did you get in?'' She asked. She was terrified and angry at the same time.

Damon just smirked.


	2. He Knew It

**N/A: **I hope you like it! Bytheway, I have not read the Hunger Games and I know I mentioned it, so.. don't be mad at me if you don't liked it used :3.

Listened to:

Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen

It's All Coming Back To Me Now - Lea Michele (As Rachel Berry)

* * *

_And now, he could enter Bonnie's house whenever he wanted. Not that Bonnie knew. But she was going to find out soon._

_He came close to her window and opened it. He jumped inside._

_''Damon? How did you get in?'' She asked. She was terrified and angry at the same time._

_Damon just smirked._

''Hey BonBon.'' He said.

She quickly tossed her book to the side. Damon smirked when he read the title. _The Hunger Games_. Bonnie was asked to go to the film, but she was still reading the book. So far, she didn't really like it. She was more into the romance and supernatural stuff.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked. She knew she could start yelling at him, or give him a headache, but she knew it wasn't worth it. Damon doesn't stop. It's just something she learned over the years.

''No, 'Hello' or 'How are you'?''

''Hello Damon. What are you doing here?'' She said, irritated.

''I couldn't sleep, so when I knew you were still awake, I decided to visit you.'' He said. ''I'm so nice.''

She took a deep breath. To deal with Damon wasn't easy. _Especially when you're attracted to him. _

Wait. What? Did she just actually thought that? How did her mind get in that direction?

_Okay. Let's face it. Damon Salvatore is a living god. Good looking, amazing blue eyes, can be sweet, okay.. he is cocky, but that made him so much more attractive. He was secure. He knew the world. He can make your dreams come true. Doesn't that fit your dream boy description you made when you were 14, when you were in Caroline's garden with her and Elena? _

''Damon. I wanna sleep. Please, go.'' She said. _You're making my head crazy._

''Well.. I've the feeling you're not going to sleep very soon.''

She looked confused. ''What do you mean?''

''You're heartbeat is like a party inside you.'' He said.

''Well, shouldn't I be scared if someone climbs inside of my house?'' She lied. She was a bad liar. She could see Damon notice her lying.

He started smirking.

_Why the hell was he smirking again?_ Damn.. _I love it when he does it. _Concentrate! _What's he thinking about?_

* * *

Damon took a step closer to her bed. The smirk became bigger when he felt her heartbeat going even more quickly.

''I really turn you on, don't I?'' He said.

''Wait. What are you talking about?''

''Don't lie to me Bonnie. You like it when I sneak up on you.'' He became closer to her and started whispering in her ear. ''You like it. You love that I'm cocky, we both know I'm attractive, and I know you sometimes get lost in my eyes.''

Bonnie couldn't react. Damon smirked._  
_

Damon suddenly was only a few inches away from her. He locked her eyes with his. ''You love when I'm teasing you. Don't you?''

The only thing Bonnie could do is nod.

''I knew I was right.''

Bonnie became closer to Damon. Damon took advantage of that and kissed her.

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes when Damon lips pressed hers. She had kissed guys before, but it never felt so.. good. Of course Damon had been kissing girls before she was born, but still. She loved the feeling Damon was giving to her. Damon pulled back a few inches to let her breath, but he kept giving her small kisses in her neck. She let out a moan.

''Oh.. God.'' She moaned.

''It's Damon, babe.'' Was Damon response. She could have expected that. But she didn't care. She couldn't think.

Damon came back to her face and kissed her. This kiss was amazing as well, but rougher. Sexier. Bonnie moaned in his mouth and she loved it. During the kiss, Damon ripped off her shirt.

''I'll buy you a new one.'' He said against her lips. She didn't wanna talk. She pressed her lips on him again. His hands were touching her bra, slowly going to her back to open her bra. He tossed it to the side. He started to touch her breasts and broke away from the kiss. He slowly started to lick her nipple, what gave her a feeling she had never felt before. Her moan was loud - and she could feel him smirk. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She realized he was still wearing everything. When he pulled away from her breast for a second, she pulled of his shirt. Her hands went to his chest and slowly went down. She could feel his muscles and she loved it. She looked at his chest and she noticed Damon wasn't doing anything. Just watching her.

''Like it, Bonnie?''

She nodded.

''Lost your tongue. Tell me.'' He commanded. She looked up in his eyes.

''I really like it Damon.'' She stumbled. She saw the smirk on his face. He kissed her once again, roughly. His hands slowly went down her body until they reached her panties. Damon felt her panties.

''Ýou're soaking wet Bonnie.'' He said when he slowly pushed away her panties. He made circles around her clit, making her moan right in his ear.

He kept making circles. Bonnie wanted more and Damon knew that. He knew it. She closed her eyes.

''Don't close your eyes. I want you to see me working with your pussy.'' Her reaction was a loud moan, and she opened her eyes.

''More.'' She moaned loudly.

''If you want more, Bonnie, all you have to do is ask.'' He said.


End file.
